The Gem
by BBVixenXoXo
Summary: Nyoko was abandoned by her father and left alone in the forest with a pearl gem. She eventually enjoys civillized life as a servant in Youko's castle, and soon becomes Youko's downfall. Years later Kurama is surprised to find the gem again. Kxoc Hx?
1. Gem of the forest

Deep in the forests of Makai poor little Nyoko was being abandoned in a flower garden. She was the product of her father Mamorou's infedelity to his wife, and was to be disposed of. However when the unfaithful man looked at Nyoko's beautiful orange colored eyes he could not kill her. Nyoko had the eyes of Mamorou's mistress and out of kindness to the recently deceased demon, he spared her only daughter's life. He also left her with a gift. A small pearl with "Nyoko" engraved into it.

Nyoko grew to call the flower garden and it's small lake her home. She clothed herself in silk from the webbing of silk spiders and she found shelter from the cold in a nearby cave whenever winter came. When she was thirteen she saw a most perculiar thing... her first demon. He was ugly and big with large horns on the side of his face and an ugly green tint to it's skin.

"hey you! Demon girl" he called out to Nyoko

Nyoko had never heard words before and was surprised that this 'thing' seemed to be addressing her.

"your a stupid little thing aren't you? pretty though" said the demon smiling maliciously

Nyoko cocked her head to the side and frowned. She was pretty sure she did'nt like this thing. But the demon had already taken a liking to her. She was already very pretty for the young girl she was. She had bright and shockingly orange eyes and long dark hair. She was full figured but slim waisted, her legs were long and muscular from the play she enjoyed with young animals. Despite he mature looks, she was just a child (in demon years) and hadn't even reached puberty yet.

" MAZAKAZU!!" exclaimed a femanine voice.

The demon turned to face a very slender and pale demon with dull eyes and long blue hair.

"I hope you weren't going to harm this precious thing?" asked the female demon

"no! Heavens no... I ...um... I was only going to bring her back to the village so she could get better nutrition in proper civillization" said the demon named Mazakazu

"Mazakazu, I don't care what you do with the stupid thing" said the woman.

"really?" asked Mazakazu

"girls like her, always have good luck... especially with men, but attractiveness is a double edged sword, she should figure that out now" said the woman walking away.

"oh we are going to have soo much fun today!" exclaimed Mazakazu while chuckling to himself.

Nyoko instinctivly backed away as Mazakazu approached her. She ripped the sleeve of her shirt on a tree and started bleeding.

"oh yes! I like a little fight in them!" said Mazakazu

"MAZA.." exclaimed a voice from the forest before being silenced by heaven knows what.

"what the hell.." said Mazakazu turning toward the forest.

From the forest emerged a man with long dark hair and pale white skin. His eyes were so blue, they reminded Nyoko of her lake. Behind him was a demon with fox ears and a long bushy tail. His whole essensce was emerced in silver, except for his beautiful golden eyes. He was the cutest boy Nyoko had ever seen, having been the third boy Nyoko had ever seen.

The blue eyed man turned to the younger demon and said " Youko, take care of him.. it will be good practice"

"yes Haru-sensei" said Youko.

The young demon attacked Mazakazu killing him with one kick to the face. The force of the kick was so immense that it actually decapitated him.

"was that good enough Haru-sensei?" asked Youko

"no. look at your leg" said Haru

Youko glanced at his leg and noticed he was bleeding slightly on his ankle.

"its just a small cut Haru-sensei" said Youko

"you should not have injured yourself on such an easy opponent. Now take this girl, she's pretty.. a good ornament for the castle, she'll make a good servant" said Haru

"yes Haru-sensei" said Youko approaching the girl.

* * *

"over a hundred years of loyal servatude..and what do I get? Nothing! Not so much as a day off" said Yutsuko 

" a day off from what? Its not like we do anything around hear" said Yasu giggling to herself.

"thats not the point" said Yatsuko laughing also.

"you guys! Always so silly, when you know we are supposed to be quiet today. It was master Haru's orders!" said Nyoko

"sorry Nyoko, today is just such an exiting day! Master Youko is coming back from a great travel" said Yasu

"I know, I know.. which is why everything has to be perfect...now hurry along!" said Nyoko giggling despite herself.

Nyoko had been living in the castle for more than a hundred years. She learned to love living in the castle. She enjoyed her friends and even enjoyed the work she rarely ever did. She was also old enough to understand that the trips Youko took, were adventures to steal the rarest jewels, gems and treasures.

Nyoko was changing the linen in one of the guest bedrooms when she heard a knock at the door. She immedietly dropped what she was doing and opened the door.

It was Youko.


	2. Youko's claim

Nyoko stared at Youko for about three full seconds of disbelief, before clumsily dropping to her knees with her head bowed.

"Master Youko Kurama, is there something I can help you with?" asked Nyoko

" Oh, no.. I was just.. nevermind..not that it matters now" said Youko

"Youko! dear fellow.. where have you been hiding yourself?" asked a pompous over-wieght demon with dull grey eyes and thining blue hair.

"Oh.. hello Geinen" said Youko sighing.

"hello yourself! I see your aquainting yourself with the servant-girls..(chuckling deeply)..I leave you alone " said Geinen winking

Youko did not say anything to Geinen to prove that he was mistaken. He only let Geinen waddle away before turning to Nyoko.

"what is your name?" asked Youko

"Nyoko" she replied

"you are that girl...from the forest, that I found a long time ago... I thought you were mute for some reason." said Youko thoughtfully.

"oh, no.. I was just unfamiliar with language, seeing how you were one of the first people I had ever seen" said Nyoko with her head still bowed.

" I guess that makes sense... you can stand up now you know" said Youko more than just a little annoyed.

"thankyou sir" said Nyoko standing.

"hmmn" said Youko walking away.

"sir?" chirped Nyoko

"what?" asked Youko turning around to face her.

"why did you let sir Geinen believe that?" asked Nyoko almost immedietly wishing she had not said anything.

"sir Geinen? Do you refer to everyone as 'sir' and 'master'... here I thought I was special" said Youko slyly.

"well-well, not everyone... just umm, the ones I was taught to sh-show respect to...and I'm sorry if I-I, O-of-fended you, and um, umm" stuttered Nyoko

"calm down, I was only joking... I am aware of what you were taught to do" said Youko

"oh" said Nyoko immedietly relieved.

"I have a question though" said Youko

"oh..Okay" said Nyoko

"You are a pretty girl, I would say substansially above average..nice body..perfect height, curvy figure, how have you managed to stay a virgin?" said Youko

Nyoko gasped.

"well" said Youko impatiently.

"I -um, I-um, I don't know... but thankyou..uh..sir" said Nyoko

"thankyou for what?" asked Youko

"you said I was pretty" said Nyoko blushing.

"It was an observation not a compliment" said Youko turning away.

"thankyou anyway sir" said Nyoko to his back as Youko walked down the hallway.

* * *

Youko walked down the long steel spiral staircase utill he reached the bottom floor, which was his bedroom quaters. He disrobed before placing himself on the bed and closing his eyes. He had spent more than six months away from his bed and he was glad to be in it.

Images of dark rooms and rigged floors and trick doors flashed in his head. These adventures were always dangerous and he was dreading the next one. He secretly envyed the servants who made a living by doing other labors. Youko sometimes eavesdropped on them and heard the complaints they had about how demanding 'master' was. If only they knew how hard life could really be. Spending days wondering if he'll live through the hour.

Youko was still so young and in the prime of his life (seventeen in human years) and he felt he was wasting his life. He thought about all the servant girls he could sleep with if he had the time. He thought about their sweet innocent faces and he was reminded of a paticular face. Beutiful orange eyes and thick dark hair and lustrous full pink lips.

"Nyoko" he said to the still air.

She seemed especially innocent for her age. He knew she was younger than him by maybe a couple decades, but how had she managed to stay a virgin?

Youko knew that the better-looking servants were often raped by his comrades and he knew that it was almost a miracle that Nyoko had escaped that fate. Youko himself never had to ask any woman twice to be with him, so he never felt the need to force anyone. He then wondered how long it would be before someone else had thier way with her.. then she would be ruined for him. So Youko decided he would just have to claim her first.

* * *

Nyoko was still shaken up by her encounter with Youko. She tried to calm herself by fluffing pillows and straightening the bedposts. She had almost fully composed herself when she heard a knock at the door.

* * *


End file.
